


Maybe Another Time Then?

by RougeKnox



Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Adam Sackler - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeKnox/pseuds/RougeKnox
Summary: At a party hosted by your close friend Hannah Horvath introduces you to her boyfriend Adam Sackler, in conversation you notice Adam won't stop looking at you asking questions he becomes entranced by you, wanting to know everything about you.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader, Hannah Horvath/Adam Sackler, Hannah Horvath/Jessa Johannson, Jessa Johansson/Adam Sackler, Marnie Michaels/Shoshanna Shapiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Maybe Another Time Then?

Stepping out of the cab the art studio was bright, you could hear the muffling voices coming from inside the building suddenly an arm wrapped around your waist seeing the tint of blonde hair appearing from your peripheral vision your best friend Jessa wrapped her arm around you putting her head on your shoulder. "It'll be fun." She twirled in front of you holding both of your hands out in front of you, she jutted out her bottom lip her kimono falling off her shoulders. You groaned as she laughed putting her arm in yours walking into the studio, the walls were white covered in lights. "What's this party for?" You ask leaning into Jessa she puts her lips close to your ( Y/N hair color) hair. "Hannah got her book deal, her and Adam decided to have a party for the release." She answered as you saw a short woman with short hair, and bangs standing by her a gargantuan man with long dark hair, he had a mustache and goatee this was Hannah, and her boyfriend, Adam. "Y/N, Jessa!" Hannah shrieked running over her brown heeled boots scooting as she drags Adam beside her running to you, and Jessa. Stabling herself after running Hannah knocks into you hugging you tightly, as Adam was smiling watching his girlfriend, Jessa puts her arm back into the crook of your elbow. "Adam this is Y/N, Y/N this is Adam Sackler." She gleefully introduces you. Adam's eyes going wide when he makes eye contact with you. He hesitantly puts his hand out as you shake his hand lightly, looking at him. "So you're the famous Adam?" You question him, he looks down at you his eyes vacant as he nods before saying "Yeah..I guess." His preternatural tone lingering in the air, as he didn't move from the handshake before Hannah turned her head telling him to stand back up. You looked at Jessa, your eyebrows raised. You hear Hannah's name being called as she grabs Adam's arm running towards the person "Enjoy the party guys!" she calls from behind you. Adam looking back at you, as Jessa turns you to look at him. "What is his problem?" You ask Jessa, as her hand squeezes around your bicep she laughs putting her face close to yours. "I guess he's mesmerized by your beauty." She said sardonically, Adam Sackler was one weird man. You guys mingled around the party finding Shoshanna in the corner, you had recently moved back from California after accepting a new job at the MET as an archivist for the museum she hugged you admiring how good you looked in your baby blue silk-wrapped dress with a deep-V showing a little cleavage on top, you were in ankle-strapped heels. You looked like a goddess which you've noticed some glances, but Adam Sackler's was the one who stood out. It was downright creepy honestly, how he stared at you.

You watched him, and Hannah huddled in a corner as Adam looked at you asking questions. "What does she do?" "She's a museum archiver or curator.." Hannah waves her hand oblivious to her boyfriend's sudden interest. "Where is she from?" he asks, Hannah still oblivious sipping her drink she answers. "She's from Oregon, or Washington somewhere cold, gloomy, and wet, but her parents are European french, from a country with rich cheese." She replies dancing to the techno music, Adam kept looking back at you trying to find more details. "So she's smart?" He retorts looking down his head slightly tilted. Hannah nods sipping more of her drink. "She got her Ph.D. in some field, she's working at the MET, that's why she moved back." Adam soaking in the details looks over at you, laughing with Jessa, and Marnie you glance back at him and smile softly. You were so mysterious to him, you were defiantly the prettiest girl in the room, even before Marnie. "She's SO pretty, you know in college she never dated she was so busy working on school, she had hookups but nobody really stuck." Hannah exaggerated, letting out more details the product of the alcohol hitting her brain. Adam looked back at Hannah. "Are you okay?" He asks her, she blinks. Adam knew his girlfriend didn't handle alcohol well. Hannah began to slouch as he grabbed her walking towards the door you ran and helped balance her he watches your arm go underneath Hannah.

Jessa, and Marnie still talking with Shoshanna they didn't notice you had walked out helping Adam with a inebriated Hannah. "She could never hold her alcohol well." You say to him, Adam looks down at you his eyes wide before nodding. "Hannah was telling me that you went to school here." Adam's voice pensive not knowing how to handle how you were so beautiful, he was close to you that he could smell you, floral but sweet. You smelt so good. "I did before starting my masters," you replied, walking down the sidewalk the lights beaming not the sidewalk creating a ray of light in a circle filling up the pavement. Adam glanced at you. "Where did you go for your masters?" He asked informatively. "Stanford." You answer pushing Hannah's hair back. She leaned her head back. "I'm gonna puke." She whined. Quickly you both released from her touch, you pushed Hannah's hair back into a makeshift ponytail with your hand catching baby-hairs as she puked on the edge of the opening of an alleyway. "You're a good friend." He says with a stifled laugh. "I can't deal with body fluids, especially stomach bile, and rosé." He observes as your rubbing Hannah's back with your free hand. "I see worse stuff every day." You joke, Adam's eyes went bright, intrigued. "Like what?" he asks, interested now. "We got a lot of Japanese erotic art dating back to the 1600s, it's so beautiful but you'd have to wonder what was going on through the minds of those artists during that dynasty." You impart, Adam starts laughing. "I would love to see that, what is the art called?" He questions again as you wipe Hannah's mouth with her jacket sleeve. "Shunga..if you are interested I could show you in the archives." You mention. "If Hannah is okay with it of course." you avow. Adam nodded viciously. "I would love to see it, and she'll be fine.." He said before lifting her body like it was a ragdoll placing her on his shoulders. 

You walk back to Hannah's apartment watching Adam climb the stairs reaching the door, he opens it before motioning towards the bedroom. "Grab a pillow and blanket." You obeyed, walking to the bedroom grabbing a pillow and blanket before passing Adam towering over you in the door frame with Hannah still on his shoulders. You put the pillow, and blanket on the floor in front of the bedroom before backing up, watching him bend down putting a passed-out Hannah on the floor. He turned to look at you. "Thank you." He smiled. Before awkwardly standing there staring at you, before walking to the kitchen, you follow him as he stands looking for food in the cabinets. "Do you want anything? We have..." He stated before walking to the refrigerator opening it, slamming it shut before cursing to himself. "Fuckin' Marnie!" He said under his breath. "It's fine Adam. I'm okay really." You put your hands up. He nodded, before pulling the chair back sitting in it. "Should I go?" You asks. He shakes his head. "I don't want to be the one to take care of her if she wakes up puking." He urged. "Aren't you suppose to do that?" He looks at you his eyes wide his fingertips scratching the tabletop. "Y/N. No, I'm her boyfriend, not her caretaker." He responds assertively. You let out a laugh. "That's in the job description, Adam." You convey, he points his thumb to the bedroom. "You sleep in the bed, I sleep on the couch, or whatever you're comfortable with." He shrugs off the statement you made. You nod, walking towards the door opening it his head turned watching you over his shoulder walk to the bedroom. "Good night." You wave. He turns his torso. "Goodnight Y/N." He nods. Around 7 am you walked out wearing one of Hannah's shirts since she decided to puke on the silk dress at 3 am, you had on a black lacy thong, Hannah sat at the table you put a hand on her head and kissed the top. "How are you feeling?" you ask, stepping on your tiptoes, as Adam popped up walking into the kitchen his eyes averted on your ass. He had never seen a well-rounded ass in his life, again Hannah being oblivious as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

A month had passed since you stayed over at Hannah's apartment. You started working at the met walking down the tall filing cabinets before your coworker called you to the front, you walked out Adam stood in a Green shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Meanwhile, you were wearing slacks, a shirt tucked in at the front, with pumps. "Adam." You expressed, he looked down at you. "I came to see the paintings." He smiled, you nodded motioning to follow him. "How's Hannah?" you ask, she had called you recently but you couldn't answer the call, being busy with school. "She's ok, she told me to tell you to call her back." He pointed. "Everything's been so crazy.." your voice drowning out until you hit the Shunga exhibit. All of the sudden, Adam turned you around you breathed quickly his dark eyes staring down at you. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said. You couldn't talk, his hands on each side of your waist. "I tried to think if it was just because I was horny but I can't stop." He added. "What about Hannah?" You ask, still frozen. "She's.." he shook his head. "She's not paying any attention to me, you know she's the selfish person we know." He says. You nod agreeing. "But that doesn't mean we should." You whisper his head leaning closer you breathe out looking at his lips. "But we both want to, what's the harm if we.." He leaned down your lips softly brushing against each other, you pulled back. "She's my best friend." You exclaim. He shakes his head. "Jessa is your best friend, Hannah is the girl who slept with your ex your last year of college." He replied back. You furrowed your brow leaning your head slightly. "She told you about that?" you pry wondering. Adam shook his hair his long locks moving with it. "Jessa told me, but that doesn't mean anything. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're empathetic. You care about other people Y/N!" Adam says pacing your eyes. "I-" 

It was wrong, Hannah was your best friend, but Adam was beautiful to you. 

"We can't.." You whisper looking up at him through your eyelashes. "I want you." He growls. "You're horny." You laugh. He grabs your wrist pulling you to him. "I want you in every aspect." He says looking down at you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series? Let me know!


End file.
